Unknown
A Unknown is someone with the ability to use power. Its unclear why theres a fight but most fights starts with Dark unknown. There appears to be no rules at the current moment and the only one who knows anything is Noui and Ie. The story of unknown first started at blogger then moved into Visual Novel Game since then the whole story is now a Visual Novel with many different events. Its unclear how these powers are activated but it has lean to the emotion and thought. Anyone can be a Unknown as told in 'The Unknowns saga', a ghost, a wild person, normal person, elf, etc. Each Unknown fits in a group that has both weakness and strength over other Unknowns. History In a cutscene, Noui told that the Unknowns were fighting since they were born. There is a possible link that many of the Unknowns have been reborn. Many believe that Unknown means a pokemon named "Unknown" which is not true. Most Unknowns have a backstory before entering the 'Unknowns Saga series', a demo game called 'The Unknowns chronicles' shows current Unknowns back stories but not releasing new information on a Unknown. Noui believes that Angels power is too great and never tries to give him a lot of info, as in Dark unknown who always wants to kill Unknown #1 so he can rule the world. Monsters have appear to reclaim earth as they were falsely seal away for years, every so often they come back. Current Story of the Unknowns The ancient monsters were sealed away by the Unknowns for being too powerful, a few thousand years later U.A.U.I.M was also sealed away for the same reason. Dark believes that Time Unknown holds the power to fight Unknown #0 but only with both his power of cheat and Time. Everyone else thinks it's a plot to take over reality. Present day 2005, many new changes have incur from Dark discovering Time Unknown (Angel) all the way to U.A.U.I.M being free. It's believed that all events started with U.A.U.I.M breaking dream world, Rock was able to control a realm and one other with this power, Seki found the long lost journal with the help of dream gems, Dark became aware of his powers early in his life, and Ancient monsters use the dream gem to be set free every year (or one cycle of a volume every time). Number of changes that shouldn't have made: Ancillary - Dream world breaking and releasing dream gems. volume 0 - Dark discovering his summon spells and finding Time Unknown volume 1 - Seki, Evea, and Dayo finding each other and finding earth. volume 2 - Ancient monsters returning. volume 3 - Rock controlling a realm, and U.A.U.I.M set free. Light Unknowns They are consider to be the strongest among all others, Unknown #0 is the most feared as it could bring destruction to all. Light Unknowns are able to use other powers outside their current power but at the same time they can't go beyond that limit. Dark Unknowns hate Light Unknowns, none of them can agree on one thing without fighting. Unique Unknowns They are consider to be the most annoying among any other, time and time again they appear where no one wants them to show up. True to their name none of them have the same powers or even related powers. They trick every other Unknowns either by accident for intentional, 80% of all Unique Unknowns have powers that can control the user body. 20% are tricks that make user do a current action without any real powers done by them. Technology Unknowns They are considered to be the laziest Unknowns ever, all their powers are useless without the help of #200. Even though there powers are not great, they do have an advantage over all others, they can build whatever machine or alchemy works. Unlike magic that everyone else use, Tech Unknowns attacks are real damage. Dark Unknowns They are considered the most wanted Unknowns, every Dark Unknown has the ability to break laws within reason. Together they can bring down any Unknown except zero, which in rare cases never happens to find him/her. Dark Unknowns are notorious for causing war, fights, breaking the 4th wall, ruining everything they hate. Most of them come from bad living conditions and many believed they could use their powers for good if they were treated right. Inspiration Unknowns Also known has imagination Unknowns, they are consider to be the most helpful Unknowns. None of there powers can hurt anyone but it's possible with a few tricks. Since they are the last to be born they live longer than anyone else. Only a few selective Unknowns in this area have the power to fight everyone but thanks to the age limit that won't happen unless the user so choice to do so. The advantage Inspiration Unknowns have other everyone else comes from the power, it doesn't drain them of anything and they can use it none stop. Table of Unknown's strength Light Unknown > Dark Unknown Dark Unknown > Inspiration & Unique Unknowns Unique Unknowns > Light Unknowns Technology Unknowns > Unique Unknowns Inspiration Unknowns > Technology Unknowns Unknown #0 > Everyone Equal battles Light Unknowns = Inspiration Unknowns Dark Unknowns = Technology Unknowns Unique Unknowns = Inspiration Unknowns Technology Unknowns = Dark Unknowns Inspiration Unknowns = Light Unknowns